Este No Soy Yo
by Val Tao Yuy
Summary: En que momento comienza la realidad y en que instante termina ¿Quién soy yo realmente?, ¿acaso no existo?...Este no soy yo querido, no soy quien vez morir


**ESTE NO SOY YO**

**YU GI OH**

**Por: Val Tao Yuy**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a los personajes de YGO esto es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.**

**Parings: Única y exclusivamente Seto x Joey**

**Advertencia: Lemon**

CAPÍTULO 1

Totalmente desnudo, yacía el frágil cuerpo de un cachorro rubio, su pequeña y delgada figura se perdía en la gran cama en la que estaba postrado boca abajo, con su rostro escondido bajo la almohada de finas plumas, ocultando sus afligidas facciones e hinchados ojos.

Estaba arto , cansado de todo aquello, de aquel infierno en el que su existencia se había transformado, ¿Dónde había quedado aquel Joey fuerte y valeroso, ¿aquel que no se intimidaba por las adversidades de la vida, ¿el pandillero fuerte al que todos temían, ¿Cómo rayos llego a convertirse en lo que ahora era, una persona sumisa y callada, una mascota dispuesta a complacer todos los deseos de su amo, un ser humano sin autonomía.

Las lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus pálidas mejillas, lágrimas no de tristeza, si no de coraje, de vil y puro odio, odio hacía el que lo había convertido en la porquería que ahora era, odio hacia la persona que más amaba, que cruel y asquerosa paradoja.

Una delicada pero firme mano recorrió su espalda, ocasionándole un leve escalofrío, por una fracción de segundo olvido todo el desprecio que sentía por aquella persona que ahora lo tocaba con tanta sutileza.

-Cálmate pequeño, ahora ya todo esta bien- Esas malditas palabras eran las que Seto siempre utilizaba después de haberlo forzado a tener sexo con él.

Giró su cuerpo para que sus melados ojos se encontraran con los zafiros azules de su enfermizo amor, lentamente se incorporo en la cama y rozo sus resecos labios con los tibios de Seto.

-Si, todo esta bien- Y ahí estaba su sumisión de porquería, se odiaba, odiaba lo patético que era y la facilidad con que el bastardo ricachon había transformado todo su ser, y él que siempre se había revelado ante su imponente presencia, bien dicen que cae primero un hablador que un cojo y él era la prueba de ello.

Su cuerpo fue nuevamente recostado en la cama, con la fuerte figura de su esposo a un lado, inconsciente o concientemente se acurruco en el pecho del mayor mientras este le acariciaba los sedosos y rubios cabellos. Solo era en esos momentos donde podía sentirse un poco feliz, era en aquellos breves instantes cuando su desgastada alma podía sentir un poco de paz y recobrar el candor que en antaño le hubiese sobrado.

Cualquiera que observara la escena que se suscitaba en la fina alcoba principal de la mansión Kaiba , podría pensar que aquel era un matrimonio feliz, lleno de amor y sin más complicaciones, sin llegar a imaginar jamás lo podrido de aquellos corazones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro día llegaba a su vida, triste, parco y gris como él mismo. Miraba su bella figura a través del reflejo del espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el lujoso baño de su habitación, y simplemente se desconocía, no sabía quien era la persona a la que miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Elegantemente vestido, pantalones color arena, una fina camisola de seda blanca y un azulado chaleco de lana, sus rubios cabellos que ahora le llegaban a los hombros pulcramente peinados, todo en él era tan perfecto y tan fríamente calculado que llegaba el punto en el que no podía distinguir donde estaba su humanidad, aquella que iluminaba sus castaños ojos.

-Apaga el reflector, por favor- Susurró apoyando su frente en el frío cristal.

Con pereza salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor principal de la mansión.

-Buenos días- Fue el cordial pero seco saludo que ofreció a los presentes en la estancia.

Los sirvientes presentes solo inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, odiaba aquello, a él jamás le gustaron esas formalidades o ¿era su reflejo quien las odiaba?.

-Buen día cachorro- La potente voz de Seto retumbo en sus oídos despejando su confundida mente y después de darle un casto beso en los labios tomo asiento a su derecha.

-Llegaré tarde hoy, tengo trabajo pendiente- Informó cuando hubo terminado de desayunar el CEO – No quiero que salgas sin mi permiso, eres mío Joey- Susurró en los oídos del rubio para después robarle un cálido beso y salir de la mansión.

-Tuyo- Murmuro apretando sus puños al punto de dejar blancos sus nudillos- tuyo, ¡tuyo, ¡TUYO, ¡TUYOOOOO!- Gritó con desesperación a la par que destruía todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta quedar desplomado en el frío piso de su prisión.

Amargas lágrimas volvían a bañar su rostro, los sirvientes solo volvían a poner en orden las cosas, esos desplantes ya eran muy comunes en el amo Wheeler, no cabía duda de que Seto Kaiba podía extinguir al mismo sol.

Sin previo aviso y como si nada hubiese ocurrido el rubio volvió a ponerse de pie, y con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió la biblioteca , donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pequeña habitación, una de sus cuatro paredes era un enorme ventanal el cual mostraba un hermoso y amplio jardín y que permitía a los rayos solares iluminar perfectamente la habitación. El resto de las paredes estaban cubiertas por espejos, de diferentes tamaños y formas. En el centro varios mullidos cojines, de los colores del arco iris formando un agradable lugar de descanso.

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte formando un bello ocaso que Joey contemplaba a través del ventanal .

Paseo su mirada por toda la habitación, recibiendo siempre una mirada diferente en cada espejo en el que se reflejaba la suya propia.

A paso lento se acerco al espejo más grande que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, sentía el piso frío hacer contacto con la piel de sus pies descalzos. Al llegar a su objetivo trazo con su mano el reflejo de su figura, de un tiempo a la fecha había adquirido una extraña manía de mirarse en el espejo, por eso había mandado crear aquella habitación.

Quería encontrarse, y de alguna forma ver al verdadero Joey, pero por más que intentaba y buscaba no lo hallaba, se sentía confundido y perdido, ¿quién era su verdadero ser, aquel que se mostraba sumiso y obediente, o quizá el rencoroso y vengativo.

No lo sabía, con un demonio no sabía nada, hacía mucho tiempo que se había perdido en tantos sentimientos y situaciones que ahora no podía encontrarse.

Paso sus frágiles manos por todos y cada uno de los reflejos que le daba aquella habitación. Observándose diferente en cada uno de ellos, y tratando de descifrar cual era el verdadero.

-Tienes que hacerlo Joseph, no puedes seguir de esta manera, solo miranos!- Dijo para si mismo y frunciendo el seño.

-Pero yo no, no quiero hacerlo, si muere yo lo hago con él- Se auto respondió con una mueca de dolor y sumisión que cubría su faz.

-Pues entonces así será, por que yo no planeo seguir en estas circunstancias, y es cierto que le amo y por ello moriremos juntos- Concluyo mostrando un brillo asesino en su mirada.

-NOOOOOO, no quiero, deja de decir estupideces- Su voz sonaba débil y quebrada, y sus orbes comenzaban a llenarse de saladas lágrimas, mismas que fueron secadas bruscamente con el dorso de su mano.

-Acéptalo de una vez, no hay vuelta atrás Joey- al decir eso su mirada se poso en el reflejo que se mostraba frente a él, la imagen de un rubio lleno de vida y jovialidad, pero con la mirada inyectada de odio llegó a sus sentidos.

Su cabeza se volvió un completo torbellino y un dolor punzante en ella comenzó a aparecer. Lentamente retrocedió y se tumbo agotado en los cojines, relajando su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos para intentar apaciguar el dolor.

La luna comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo, una luna llena inyectada de sangre la cual no presagiaba nada bueno .

-Disculpe señor, la cena esta servida- Informo una bella joven que no pasaba de los 15 años.

-En... enseguida bajo- Contestó quedamente el ojimiel.

-Este, disculpe ¿Se encuentra bien?- Apreciaba realmente a su amo Joseph, pero sabía que este no la pasaba demasiado bien, le preocupaba verlo así.

-No es nada Mey no te preocupes...¿El amo Seto no a llamado?-

-No, no señor, pero en la mañana dejo dicho que no vendría a cenar-

-Gracias puedes retirarte- Y sin más volvió a quedar solo en aquella habitación.

Suspiró una vez más y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo.

-Esta decidido Joey- Se relajo un poco, con suerte no volvería a ver a Seto hasta la mañana siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las imponentes manos morenas bajaban ágilmente por la espalda fina y delicada, posesionándose de la estrecha cintura. Sus hambrientos labios devoraban el blanco cuello, dando mordiscos y chupetones, dejando varias marcas.

Con un brusco movimiento el cuerpo más pequeño tomo el cuello de su fuerte contraparte y con ansia contenida tomo sus labios, provocando fuertes estremecimientos en ambos.

-Joey-Gimió entre el beso el ojiazul, le encantaba que su cachorro lo besara de aquella manera tan incitante y provocadora. Sin mucho cuidado cargo al rubio tomando fuertemente sus caderas obligando que este enredara sus largas piernas entorno a su cintura.

Con poca sutileza azotó el cuerpo de Joey en la pared ocasionando que este diera un pequeño gritó de dolor que solo contribuyo a excitar más a Seto.

Sus bocas seguían unidas en un agresivo beso y las blancas manos del rubio quitaban sin cuidado alguno la camisola que cubría el fuerte pecho del CEO, arañando su espalda y mordisquiando sus labios.

El ojiazul paseaba sus fuertes manos por la espalda y nalgas del pequeño cachorro quien se retorcía de placer en sus brazos, incitándolo a más, le encantaba, le volvía loco cuando Joey se comportaba de esa manera agresiva y lujuriosa, la mayor parte del tiempo solía ser tierno y sumiso, pero en ocasiones era una fiera salvaje, como en los viejos tiempos, este era el verdadero Joey, aquel que él había domado . Los remordimientos comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, sabía que el rubio no era feliz con él, sabía todo el dolor que sus ojos mostraban, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo su maldita prepotencia lo impedía, su endemoniado carácter salía a relucir y en lugar de remediar algo, solo causaba más daño.

Cuando sus manos se detuvieron solo el brusco empujón que le fue propinado lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Su cachorro que de alguna manera había vuelto al suelo y lo empujaba a la cama mientras de un modo desesperante se quitaba la parte superior de su vestimenta.

Sus zafiros azules se clavaron firmemente en las orbes meladas llenas de lujuria y deseo. La estilizada figura del chico se poso sobre sus caderas, atacando su pecho y abdomen con lengüetazos y mordiscos .

Gimió roncamente al sentir la juguetona lengua de su amante en uno se sus sensibles pezones , poco a poco se iba sumergiendo en el agonizante placer que las finas manos le proporcionaban , el rubio lo provocaba con caricias insistentes sobre su erección, pero solo jugaba y eso lo hacía arder.

Lenta muy lentamente su pantalón fue retirado junto con su ropa interior con una sutil caricia liberando su adolorido sexo de la prisión que en esos momentos representaba la ropa, tubo un momento de tregua en el que pudo recuperar el aliento y suspirar hondamente, pero intempestivamente la ávida boca del Joey cubrió su potente erección de una sola vez.

Su descontrol fue total , sus ojos se ensancharon y perdió total control de si. El rubio subía y bajaba, chupaba, lamía y mordisqueaba, los sedosos mechones rubios eran jalados con demasiado fuerza, pero parecía que no dolía, ya que Joey seguía con su insistente y feroz ritmo hasta que...un fuerte jalón le interrumpió.

De manera poco sutil Seto se posesiono sobre el delgado cuerpo, y sin preparación alguna comenzó a penetrarlo, ocasionando un gritito de dolor en Joey, las estocadas eran fuertes y precisas, causando un gran placer en ambas partes, que después del algunos minutos tuvieron un placentero orgasmo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, el silencio que predominaba en la habitación solo era cortado por las agitadas respiraciones que intentaban normalizarse.

-Sal-Pidió queda pero firmemente Joey . El CEO un poco desconcertado atendió la petición de su cachorro, retirando su miembro de la entrada del chico.

Calmadamente y con una pequeña mueca de dolor el rubio comenzó a incorporándose, siendo detenido por una mano que se poso en su cintura.

-¿a dónde vas, quédate un poco más a mi lado-No respondió , pero tampoco hizo por volver a su antigua posición.-Extrañaba a este Joey-Soltó el ojiazul de repente- el de los viejos tiempos, el verdadero-Susurró en su oído.

-Te equivocas-

-¿eh?-

-Te equivocas, mi adorado Seto- Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo e ira contenida- este no soy yo querido, no soy quien vez morir- Lentas y concisas palabras que causaron un enorme impacto en el gran empresario.

El ojimiel aprovecho ese pequeño shok por parte de su 'amado', para levantarse y encerrarse en el baño, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en los entreabiertos labios de Seto... el beso de judas.

CONTINUARÁ...

N.A: Yeah se me hizo hacer un fic de Yugi soy feliz, no se como haya quedado , estoy un poco inconforme, no se hay algo que no termina de cuadrarme pero nah, espero haya sido de su agrado y le vayan agarrando el rollo a esto.

Para variar me inspire en dos rolas, una es 'este no soy yo' de Termo (ahí el titulo xD) y la otra 'bipolar' de Porter dos bandas orgullosamente mexicanas y tapatías, de mis favoritas jajajaja. Dejenme sus comentarios buenos o malos pero constructivos, asi esto mejorará, besitos bye!.


End file.
